Selfportrait
by Arkeis07
Summary: Alex creates a clone of herself to finish a self portrait for art. She never realized how attractive she was before this. Mature themes ahead.


**WOWP Mature Oneshot. This was a PWP prompt from Tweendom_Anon at Livejournal . com. (community. livejournal. com/ tweendom_anon). Alex creates a clone of herself - sexy times ensue. *suggestive eyebrows* Yes. I know.**

**Dedicated to Initiatesix**

_Ah, crap!_

Alex rummages frantically through her sling bag, looking for her photo. The one in which she was wearing that designer newspaper dress from a couple years ago. Unfortunately, it can't be found, as it was never placed in the bag to begin with. Alex humphs at this realization, and sits dejectedly back in her seat. The final class today, Art, has just started, but without that photo, Alex can't work on her self-portrait.

Never one to quit, especially when art is the class that is carrying her through to graduation, Alex tries to waste time by sketching an outline of a face. Her face contorts into her "scheming scowl" as she plots; once class ends, she'll just conjure up a clone, since she looks exceptionally cute today in her mixed and matched outfit with black peace sign tie that touches the top of her short skirt. She'll paint from a live subject, once the classroom empties at the end at the school day. Alex's smile grows wide behind her canvas, and the art teacher looks pleased.

Alex spent a great deal of time explaining to her teacher why she was taking such a long time in outlining, but managed a convincing argument. If anything, Alex Russo has grown more manipulative and persuasive since she turned 17, something her whole family was… disappointed at.

Class lets out and Alex hangs around until everyone leaves. Slipping out her wand from her calve high black boot, Alex uses her favorite spell to lock the doors, then stands in the middle of the room.

"_EDGEBONO UTOOSIS!__"_, she swings her wand above her head then down, pointing at a spot on the floor, from which erupts a bright light that grows to match her height, and from it materializes a perfect carbon copy of herself, the sassy smirk in the clone's lips mirroring her own.

"Awesome! Now, you, stand right there, hand on your hip, look cute, pout a bit, and please don't bark like a dog," Alex says as she makes her way over to her canvas and begins mixing her colors.

"Hey, I'm a fully functional replica here, don't underestimate me. I hate when people do that." Alex looks up at this.

She is pleasantly surprised by the perfect pitch of her voice, coming from outside of her own body. Her open jaw curls up into a snarky smile as she remarks, "Heeeey. So do I!"

She drops her brush and walks up to her clone, circling her.

"Pssh, wow. I am good. This turned out much better than I thought. You're _perfect."_

She pokes at her clone's side, and gets a slap to her wrist, her clone's eyes narrowed threateningly. Alex grins while holding her wrist, and slips back to her canvas. She begins her artistic process.

She ponders herself while observing her clone. She can't deny that she is attractive. Her face is quite pleasant, and downright cute when she smiles. Her frame is light but lean, and her legs are accentuated nicely in her outfit. The dark skirt she is wearing is billowing slowly in an unfelt breeze, and Alex's eyes keep wandering back to the space where her legs are hidden by the material. The bangles on her wrists catch the light from the windows and her long necklaces and tie lay nicely in the valley of her light purple t-shirt. Alex is more than a little pissed that she hasn't landed a steady boyfriend in awhile.

"Okay, you, I'm confusing myself here, so from now on your name will be… Xela, yeah, that's clever. Xela." Alex nods to herself in satisfaction as she wipes a nice, broad black stroke through her portrait's hair.

The minutes tick by and Alex gets absorbed in her work, something that only happens when she is lost in the colors of her easel.

She finishes her work and sets her clone to cleaning up while she applies the protective coating over her drying masterpiece. Then, carefully taking it off the canvas board, she magically unlocks the door and beckons Xela to follow.

Alex makes her way stealthily to the other side of the hallway, where the art showroom is located. She sets Xela to hold her art and watch the place as she stalks off to find the janitor and his keys.

Xela stands comfortably in front of the showroom doors, confident and smirking. She spots two boys coming down the hall towards her. She steps away from the door and stands akimbo in the middle of the walkway, facing the two boys, her eyes narrowed. The boys stop in their tracks, one gripping the other's arm tightly.

"Not really a place for you two, is it? Best get back to your video games and snacks at home. Scram."

The boys make a noise that sounds very much like a mouse squeaking, "Guh yes, Miss Alex, o-of– of course! We were, uh, just leavingnowbye." They turn tail and run fast down the way they came. The clone scoffs and goes back to casually leaning against the wall.

Alex reappears a few minutes later, jingling the keys on her fingers. She calls out to Xela from halfway down the hall.

"Any trouble?"

Xela answers in the negative. Alex shares a knowing smirk with her. "You?" Xela asks.

"Heehee, let's just say we have plenty of time before the janitor can clean up the mess I left him…" Xela looks expectantly at Alex.

"…You had to be there," Alex shrugs it off and unlocks the showroom.

Once inside, Alex opens up a glass case and slides in her painting, pining it up with mismatched pushpins. Humming in satisfaction she closes the case and locks it. Then she turns to Xela.

"Ok, well, I guess this is it. Time to say goodbye. Goodbye!"

Alex quickly raises her wand just as Xela reaches up to grab her wrist.

"Oh my god, Alex. Turn around. Out the window. Is that Micheal Domique?"

Alex blanks for a moment, before a goofy grin breaks out on her face.

"Oooooh, hunky Michael, the bad boy with a record? Where?" As Alex registers the scene playing out before her through the only open greasy window, her face falls, as does her wand arm.

The resident Tribeca Prep Bad Boy Senior was macking on some cheerleader from the rival school, right next to the football post of the field. As if mocking the school clique social structure. Alex was not impressed. And not happy.

"Ah, crap. I wanted him to ask me to the spring fling this year. But I guess he's too busy 'defying convention' to see me. This sucks." Alex shuts the window in anger and stomps over to the table in the room, dropping her bag from her shoulder and pouting.

She imagines herself in a fantasy where she is wrapped up in his lean arms from behind, and she feels sad that she won't get to enjoy her spring fling by showing up with the "parent's worst nightmare" as a date.

From behind she suddenly feels Xela's body pressed up against her, then arms are encircling her waist, and a head is placed lightly on her shoulder.

Alex tries to scoff and laugh off the unusually affectionate clone, but then one of Xela's hands comes up to run lightly through her dark locks, scraping at her scalp and her head nestles closer to her ear.

Alex sighs and relaxes in the comfort. This is just what she needs.

"Whoa, Xela, that is exactly what I need right now, how did you know?

Xela doesn't say anything, but giggles into Alex's shoulder from behind. The kind of giggle Alex does when she's about to prank Max or blame an elaborate scheme on Justin. It's…. almost predatory. It sends a shiver down Alex's spine.

Alex feels warmth spread through her from where her back is pressed to Xela's front. She leans heavily against the clone and her head tilts back, her eyes closed to the wonderful ministrations of Xela's fingertips. Slowly, Alex feels Xela's other hand run lightly down her waist and slip up under her shirt to touch skin.

When Xela's lips turn to her ear and suck in her earlobe, that's when Alex fights back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey now. What's going on?"

She pushes back from Xela and turns around to face her swiftly, her arms bracing themselves against Xela's forearms. Xela's face betrays her scheme. Alex knows already what the plan is, but isn't sure if she wants to go with.

"I'm comforting you, is all. I feel your pain, all too well, and I know what I would want most in this situation." She grins as she steps closer, her swaying tie almost hypnotizing Alex.

"Um, apparently when I cloned myself this afternoon I was extremely horny, because you seem to be very set in your goal." Alex stutters slightly over her words and leans back over the low table that juts into her ass. Xela steps even closer, and Alex can't help but feel a thrill at the thought of being trapped - no one traps Alex Russo; except Alex Russo.

Xela grabs Alex's matching tie and pulls her head to her. She doesn't kiss her, like Alex expects, and instead just holds her gaze in a fiery lock, their foreheads pushing against each other.

Alex is impatient and can't take the tension anymore. She clenches her eyes shut and shoots forward, capturing her own lips in a tight lock. It feels nice. She doesn't know why, but her lips feel good against her own…. And she's confusing herself again, so she stops thinking and just lets go.

Xela brings her hands up again and runs them through Alex's hair. Alex moans into the touch; she secretly loves it when people touch her hair. But most people are afraid to. Alex shrugs the observation aside and shoves her hands under Xela's shirt, running them around her sides and up her back, marveling in how different her own back feels under her fingertips. Everything is new, but so very familiar. Alex is on a trip.

She feels hot. She briefly wishes that she wasn't wearing so many layers. Xela breaks the kiss suddenly and grips Alex's shirts tightly and lifts up, so that Alex is left pleasantly cool in her bra and black tie. Alex hums in agreement at the turn of events.

Xela resumes the hungry kiss, shoving her tongue deep inside Alex's welcoming mouth. Alex feels the battle rage, and she wants to dominate. She sits on top of the table and brings Xela between her open legs, rubbing her pelvis against her clone, barely relieving the tension that has built there. Alex feels Xela gasp against her mouth, and smirks in triumph. She steals her opportunity to force her way into Xela's mouth, pulling her head closer by cupping the back of her neck.

Breaking for air, Alex feels dizzy and rests her head on Xela's shoulders. "Wow," is all she can breathe out as Xela focuses on brushing her hair back and licking at her neck sensuously. Alex makes up her mind right there that she has no obligation to stop this.

Alex's clone picks up on this. She pulls away and flashes a toothy grin. She then places her face in the valley of Alex's breasts, kissing the flesh there and massaging her through the soft material of her bra. Her hands begin roaming Alex's back. She moves her lips down, down Alex's ribs, her abs and her navel, teasing with her tongue. Alex leans back on her hands and lets out a long breath through her nose, then starts to pant as Xela moves further down still.

Xela breaks contact to kneel on the floor. Alex lifts her head up to get lost in the lust of Xela's eyes - _her eyes. _Alex feels a shock run straight through to her core.

The clone's hands run roughly over Alex's thighs, hiking up the skirt to her hips. Without breaking eye contact she moves closer, kissing a thigh as one hand pushes aside Alex's underwear, and a finger slides through slick folds. Alex lets a deep moan escape her in anticipation, the core of her abs contracting tightly.

Xela kisses a tantalizing trail up her inner thighs as her hands sneak in under the skirt and yank on the obstructing panties. Alex lifts her hips in compliance and the article is swiftly shimmied down her legs to the floor. Unhindered, Xela dives back in and licks quickly upward, sending Alex into a dizzying spiral. The young wizard has to shoot a hand out to grasp desperately at her clone's hair, tangling in the locks, searching for purchase. Her head has fallen back and her neck starts to burn from the uncomfortable position, but she can't lift it.

Alex feels the flat of a tongue on her, pressing hard, the muscle wriggling deliciously around her clit. She feels smooth hands tracing circles in her hips, and feels dark hair tickle her inner thighs. The skilled movements of the tongue and fingers feel like a dream, every need is fulfilled, every itch scratched, before Alex can even recognize it herself. She cringes as nails scratch at the globes of her ass under the back of her skirt before they roughly come around to the front and shoot up to grab her breasts forcefully. Alex lets out a panting moan.

Her hips start to buck up against her clone's mouth as she reaches her end, the tongue darting deliciously in and out of her center before flicking up her clit, then returning down, in a sensual pattern and rhythm. Without thinking Alex reaches out to grab onto Xela's right shoulder, near her neck. Mistake.

"Ow!" Xela pulls away quickly and slaps Alex's hand down.

"whu - what? Huh?" Alex asks in a slur. Her eyes are finding it hard to focus, and she is suddenly in a _very_ bitter mood. "Why'd you stop?!"

"Hello?! Pressure point, stupid! What, you _want_ me to black out? Jeez, get a grip, Alex. You're losing it." Xela stands with her hands on her hips, too far away for Alex's liking, and gives her a sarcastic smile.

Alex tries to scoff, but it comes out as a cough. She feels her face flush and isn't sure if it's from the "situation" or the embarrassment of being called stupid by herself. If that even makes sense. Alex shakes her head to rid herself of the uncomfortable feeling.

"Whatever, just – just get back in there, would ya? I'm dyin' here!" Alex kicks her legs childishly so that they make a loud noise on the table to emphasize her impatience. Xela smirks and bends down.

_…and I'm getting really tired of that smirk. I need to work on my people skills._

Alex humphs indignantly, but scoots back and reclines on her elbows, awaiting her pleasure. Xela starts up again immediately, thankfully.

Alex wraps her legs around the back of Xela's neck, locking at the ankles.

It doesn't take long before Alex is again panting heavily and biting her lip. Her hips shake and her arms and legs twitch with random spasms. She feels so wound up, it almost hurts, but then, just as the white hot heat gets to be almost too much to bear, she unclenches everything and her release rushes over her, like a crashing wave. She wants to drown in this feeling.

By now she is lying on her back, her legs falling limply off the table, swinging back and forth slowly. She turns her head to the side so she can see Xela without lifting her head.

"So, um. I wonder how many other wizards do this?"

"You probably wouldn't be surprised to know how many vain, egotistical wizards there are," she replies snarkliy.

"Hey! I'm not vain, I just value myself above others because I am better than them. It's pretty much science." Alex shrugs as she tiredly pulls herself up and slides off the table, grabbing her underwear and slipping it back on.

"So, um, thanks I guess. I suppose your services are no longer required. You ok if I poof you away now?"

Her clone shifts her wait on one foot, licks her wet fingers and shoots a quick, bored glance at Alex. Alex's mouth drops open just a little.

"Yeah, whatever. It's cool. _I know you'll be back."_

Alex does that thing again where her scoff comes out as a cough, and grips her wand tighter in her hand. She composes herself to dismiss her clone spell, then rearranges her clothes and hair, and huffs out a breath.

Alex Russo has a new favorite spell.

~fin~


End file.
